


Making New Memories

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Following a bad crash, Poe wakes up with amnesia because apparently his life is as ridiculous as a holodrama.Finn and Rey help him to remember a few things about the state of his love life that he frankly can't wait to be able to remember again.





	Making New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: character has amnesia

Poe might have been the best pilot in the galaxy, according to some, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t had his share of mishaps. Feeling his ship going down wasn’t an entirely new experience, unfortunately – or fortunately, as the case may be. “Controls are down,” he said into his comm unit, flicking switches. “I can’t redirect her.”

“Get out of there, Poe,” Finn’s voice crackled through.

“On it, buddy,” Poe said, the location of the controls to his ejection seat familiar. But as his fingers fumbled over it, the ship took another stray hit and the last thing Poe remembered before blackness overwhelmed him was the sound of Finn’s frightened shouting.

-

Poe cracked his eyes open slowly, assaulted by bright light. His mouth was dry like he had swallowed a bowlful of sand.

“About time you graced us with your presence,” said a strangely familiar voice. Someone squeezed Poe’s hand.

He looked into the handsome face of the ex-stormtrooper who had saved his life. “Finn!” Poe exclaimed, the word feeling like it had to be forced out of Poe’s lungs. He tried to struggle upright but Finn rested a hand against Poe’s chest and pushed him back flat. “Finn, are you okay?”

Finn’s forehead creased in confused amazement. “Am _I_ okay? Poe, you almost died!”

“I almost died? What the hell? Kylo Ren slashed your back open, he--”

“Poe, that was months ago.”

“It was like two days ago, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Doctor Kalonia,” Finn called, expression overcome with concern. “I think something’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is you’ve gone crazy, buddy,” Poe protested, but Kalonia proceeded to subject him to an array of questions and tests anyway.

Of which the conclusion, apparently, was that he had amnesia.

Fucking amnesia. What was this, a holodrama?

“Most likely it will be temporary,” Doctor Kalonia assured him, and went on to rattle off a bunch of facts and shit but mostly Poe was stuck on the whole _amnesia_ thing.

Kriffing ridiculous.

Finn kept holding his hand and Poe was confused but enjoying it too much to tell Finn to stop.

-

It was difficult to feel useful when you no longer had any idea what was going on.

Poe couldn’t remember anything since Starkiller, since being on D’Qar, since watching Rey take off in the _Millennium Falcon_ , but Finn was right. Months had passed, and everything was different.

Leia told him to take it easy for a day or two, damn it, Poe. He had been in a hell of a crash and would be more helpful when he was rested and recovered and more himself.

The problem was that Poe didn’t know how to do that, exactly. He bored easily, right, and he liked to stay busy. There was a war on and Poe’s place was fighting in it.

No one wanted to give him too much detail, like his mind was fragile or something, like he might explode from having too much thrown at him all at once. No one was eager to explain about all the missing faces, but Poe could make his own unhappy guesses about that.

He did tire quickly that first day, though, which seemed silly considering he had been unconscious. Regardless, he found himself nodding off in the mess at dinner, unable to continue to follow Finn and Jess’ conversation, though he was certain it was something he should hear. He needed to hear everything, to catch up, and so that maybe something would cut through this fog and jog his memory.

“You can admit you’re tired,” Finn said softly into Poe’s ear, warm breath tickling his skin.

Poe suppressed a shiver. A new development seemed to be that Finn had utterly embraced the idea of sharing Poe’s personal space. Poe liked it.

“I’m not tired,” he insisted, and yawned hugely, his body betraying him.

Both Finn and Jess laughed. Finn swept Poe around the waist and urged him off the chair onto his feet, catching Poe against his body when Poe stumbled a little. “Okay, hotshot. Maybe I’m tired. Do me a favor and keep me company.”

“If you want,” Poe agreed magnanimously, continuing to lean into Finn for as long as Finn allowed him to.

Jess waved at them as they went, calling, “Sleep tight, Commander!” and Poe decided to ignore her.

He had far more important things to think about, anyway, what with the fact that Finn was still encouraging body contact.

He even let Finn push him onto the bed in what Poe assumed was his quarters on this new base, especially because Finn followed him after, stretching alongside him. “Hey, buddy,” Poe said, as Finn’s hand settled on his stomach. “Is this how we usually do it? Not that I’m complaining.”

Finn chuckled, the sound faintly muffled into the mattress. He turned his head towards Poe. “You don’t remember. Of course you don’t.”

“Is it something good?” Because honestly, Poe was feeling pretty hopeful about this entire thing.

“You used to think so, anyway,” Finn said, his tone so fond. He dragged his fingertip over Poe’s bottom lip, and yeah, Poe was feeling incredibly hopeful about this.

Finn pressed his mouth to Poe’s, soft and firm, familiar and knowing like he had done it a thousand times. Poe parted his lips to deepen it just a little, eagerly accepting what Finn was offering, Finn’s palm warm on Poe’s hip, pushing up the edge of his shirt.

When he moved back, Finn said, “I hope that was okay to do, I mean, I figured that since you told me the very first time I kissed you that you’d wanted to do it since you first saw me that it would be okay.”

“Extremely, extremely okay,” Poe said, and spread his legs in an invitation, letting Finn settle on top of him. He was maybe a little sore from the crash he still couldn’t remember but Finn felt like a welcome, comforting weight rather than a burden. “So I guess, when I remember, I’ll get to have two first kisses with you.”

Finn laughed and switched the lights off. “I guess so.”

“You don’t have to sleep with me,” Poe said, though he was enfolding Finn in his arms and clinging on tightly. “I know it’s early.”

Finn kissed his neck. “I was so worried, Poe,” he said softly, and Poe understood.

-

Poe awoke to a still dark room and another body climbing into bed with them. He would have been alarmed but Finn, light sleeper that he was, was only shifting over slightly so that the new arrival could wrap themselves – herself, as it turned out, actually – around Poe from the other side. “’lo, Rey,” he muttered, and went back to sleep.

“Jess told me you woke up,” Rey said, pressed against Poe. “I only just got back. Beebee’s fine, so don’t worry. He’s just having a charge.”

“Finn said you were looking for an artifact or something?” Poe said, trying to pretend this was normal and not totally weird.

“Yes. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up,” she whispered. “I’m glad you’re okay. We were… I was worried.”

“Rey,” Poe said, and he thought maybe Finn had forgotten to tell him the rest, or else Rey was just far less guarded than he had judged. “Uh, this is weird for me, I--”

“What’s wrong?” she said, hazel eyes shining in the darkness. “Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I don’t remember,” he said. “As far as I remember, you don’t even know me.”

She tensed, and pulled back, leaning up on her elbow and looking down at him. “You don’t remember? Jess said… but I thought…”

“Are we… friends?”

Even in the dark Poe could see the hurt that flashed across her features. “You don’t remember me at all?”

“I remember you’re Finn’s friend, and you went to find Luke Skywalker, and I thought you were pretty.”

She laughed a little, the sound reassuring, and then she touched Poe’s face. “I don’t know why I thought it would be different, because… Stupid of me. Of course you can’t remember anything at all. Your… your head? Are you going to be okay?”

Poe caught her wrist, rubbing his thumb over her delicate bone structure. “I hope so, because I get the feeling there’s a lot I’d really enjoy remembering.”

Her smile was beautiful. “You seemed to enjoy it the first time through.”

“Maybe you can give me a new memory? Finn did.”

Rey laughed again, smacking his cheek lightly. “So pushy,” she said, but she leaned down and kissed him, hair falling around his face. She teased his mouth open with a tiny nip to his lip and Poe clutched her hips, half-pulling her onto him.

“Rude,” Finn mumbled, shifting again, “if you’re gonna just fuck right there next to me without even asking if I wanted in.”

Breaking the kiss, Rey knocked her fist against Finn’s shoulder. “That’s not what was happening, ass, Poe’s only just recovering from a trauma.”

“Honestly I’d be into it,” Poe spoke up. “I feel great. I mean, maybe not anything too… athletic? You never know, maybe it’d be the thing that brings my memory back.”

“You would say that,” Rey said, rolling her eyes, but Finn was moving again, snaking one leg in between Poe’s thighs and kissing his shoulder.

“We can do slow and soft, that’s good sometimes. Ease you into it,” he suggested, and Poe didn’t remember this, but hell, he was gonna be so, so happy when he did.


End file.
